


Being Mando’s first.

by Onlyyou_jacob



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyyou_jacob/pseuds/Onlyyou_jacob
Summary: Headcanons for being Mando’s first kiss & y’know..
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Being Mando’s first.

The first time you and Mando kissed, he swore his heart skipped a couple of beats.

It was a quick kiss, kind of a spur of the moment after he opened up to you about never having kissed anyone.

Oof, our boy is so love struck after that first kiss he wants MORE. More kisses!! Longer kisses!!

And of course, you oblige. How could you say no to him? LOOK AT HIM! His lips are so soft, you weren’t expecting them to be so soft??

The kisses were so passionate, skillful and hungry, you were starting to wonder if he was just messing with you when he said he’s never kissed anyone.

You were the one to initiate further intimacy. It started with you removing your shirt and your fingers teasing the waistband of his pants.

Then the bomb drops.

“I’ve never uh.. had sex before.”

“Oh.. well, we can just make out if you’re not re-“

“I’m ready.”

If you weren’t turned on before, you definitely were now by just hearing him say he’s ready with that gruff low voice.

He lets you take control and god it’s such an amazing sight, you wished you could take a photo of how he looked in this moment and carry it with you wherever you went.

OOOF. The way he looked up at you with such love and lust, you two just started and you were ready to cum already.

You were soooo gentle with him and took your time to explore his body. When’s the next time you’re going to be able to see him like this?

He makes sure to memorize every curve of your body, the faces you made and the feel of your skin against his.

You both lost track of how many times you both came.

Never in his life has he felt so loved, appreciated and wanted.

Thanks to you, Mando got the best sleep of his life that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a litttle carried away but oh well.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr @/fruits-ofeden


End file.
